The hero of the leaves
by Garren Baschx
Summary: the best of DC comes to Konoha to stop an evil that requires the help of the greatest hero ever known.


Hero of the leafs

Chp1 The way it began

The night was black and the rain fell on Naruto and the mentally confused Sauske. Naruto, in his Kuyubi state was ready to face off against his friend. Naruto looks at him in pain He hade been through so much, then that Brainiac character came and took him away.

"Why"? Screamed the fox possessed boy.

"Why did it have to be this way"

. The Sauske punches him in the stomach.

" Why? It was his fault, not mine Naruto." Then Naruto recalled the previous year.

It was about dusk and Naruto was still alone. Then Mizuki tried to sway Naruto to get a scroll.

"So all I have to do is take the scroll and Eruka will pass me?" said Naruto happily

"Yes Fo… I mean Naruto."

And this was the tragic event that leads him to the truth. The night was dark and the scroll of the immortals will be stolen. Naruto was already there when he heard some ninja approach.

"Aw crap I'll get caught if they see me, but I'm not going to let that happen."

So Naruto raced to the closest patch of trees he could find. he sat the scroll down and looked at it many jutsu."

Hm this seems interesting."

There was a faint sound coming from a distance then Eruka shot out of a tree and Mizuki out of a bush. "Naruto you cant read that Its for the elders to read."

Then Mizuki started to smile. "Eruka let him have his fun, besides he'll die were he stands any way if he tries a jutsu that my master invented."

Naruto was stunned "Master? What master?"

Mizuki smiled once more."It's all part of the masters plan.

" For twelve years he's been bottled up." Mizuki don't" said Iruka.

What, you mean telling him that my master the nine tailed fox is residing this meat sack.

Naruto was shock "So that's why every one hates me".

Then Mizuki reveals two huge shrunken. "Time to bring my master home."

Thank for your time and the scroll."

He then hurls them at Naruto. But in a vigilant act of unselfishness Iruka saves his favorite student.

" I was given the job to raise you Naruto give you a good life but I failed you, and for that I am sorry."

Eruka then falls to the ground." Iruka"

Naruto still in shock from the earlier was on his knees crying out to his sensei. Only seconds after did Naruto blackout.

When he awoke he found himself in what could only be disrobed as a subway station

." Where am I." said Naruto light headedly

"Naruto" called a mysterious and dark voice

Naruto ran towards the voice

"Naruto" It said louder.

Naruto found that the voice lead him to a gate that hade been locked for twelve years.

"Naruto" said the voice know as loud as a hurricane.

"Who's there?" Naruto said cautiously

The voice just laughed "I am the Nine-Tailed fox Kyubi."

Naruto was in aw of what he was witnessing "So you're the fox everyone's talking about."

"That is I, and for what purpose do you summon me."

Naruto was puzzled. "Summon?"

"Yes, when you were angry you came here and summoned me" Naruto seemed to have a glimpse of realization when he noticed another figure in the cage little did he now who he was and what an impact he would have

"Hey who's in the corner over there".

Kyubi turned his massive head" He is your future what you are about to become, Naruto Uzumaki meet Fox Nova."

"From know on you have the powers of the hero known as Firestorm"

Then Naruto found himself back in the forest and Mizuki was still there hovered over his body .The in all of his rage and furry he lets out a roar strong enough to destroy the forest. A red aura seeped out of Naruto. He was angry and ready to except his new life.

"Mizuki! " Screamed Naruto "Your next."

The like a flash Naruto ran to Mizuki with intent to kill Trees were burning to ash and the temperature rose substantially. Then a man with red spiked hair jumped in front of him. He turned to Mizuki who was on the ground in complete shock.

"Remember this Mizuki, or should I say Number Three."

Mizuki laughed "How modest of you Firestorm"

.Naruto then found out that his ally was Firestorm. A hero from D.C. "You don't have to worry about this anymore but if you come with me and I'll teach you how to use your powers." The hero then held out his hand for his new apprentice. Naruto took it but then remembered his sense, but the only words he can mutter were

"Iruka." He said savagely

Oh the guy by the tree. he's in good hands I hade John take him to the village

This is the path he took to be a hero. But he's not the only one in the village

Chp2 Meet the Team

Naruto know officially a superhero was pumped for his new training. On the way to the village Firestorm described to Naruto his powers.

"Ok here's how it works .not only were you given the powers of the fox but you also have some of my D.N.A".


End file.
